Swing
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Il se réveilla dans un lit vide, les draps étaient froids, les rideaux n'étaient même pas tirés, c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé, les rayons du soleil sur son visage, et une chaleur manquante. Il commença par se dire qu'il avait rêvé, que Kate n'avait pas frappé à sa porte...
1. Chapter 1

Nothing belong to me, everything is Marlowe's.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans un lit vide, les draps étaient froids, les rideaux n'étaient même pas tirés, c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé, les rayons du soleil sur son visage, et une chaleur manquante. Il commença par se dire qu'il avait rêvé, que Kate n'avait pas frappé à sa porte, et ne l'avait pas embrassé à pleine bouche, qu'elle ne l'avait pas entraîné dans sa chambre avec un sourire joueur. Il avait cette sensation dans son bas ventre, un sentiment de soulagement qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années. Il se sentait drainé de toute énergie, et en même temps, il se sentait puissant.

Il chercha du bout des doigts l'autre oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête, et hurler sa frustration, mais son index rencontra un bout de papier, et soudainement, il était réveillé. Il lu la phrases au moins dix fois avant de comprendre ce qui était écrit. C'était Kate, son écriture, c'était elle. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

_Je suis désolée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais trop peur de te réveiller. Retrouve-moi à la balançoire. Kate._

Il sauta hors de son lit, attrapa le premier caleçon qu'il trouva, son pantalon de la veille et un t-shirt tout juste repassé qui traînait sur une chaise, il ne prit même pas le temps de se raser, ni même de se laver les dents. Et quitta son appartement après avoir prit ses papiers et son portable.

Il promit au chauffeur du taxi un billet de cent dollars si, en moins de cinq minutes, il pouvait arriver au parc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se précipitait, il ne savait si c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'être dans un rêve, ou parce qu'il savait que Cole Maddox était quelque part, dehors, et qu'il pouvait agir à tout instant. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un petit coffee shop, et il la vit au loin, se balançant doucement en fixant ses pieds. Il donna au chauffeur le billet qu'il avait promit, avant de descendre de la voiture et de s'engouffrer dans l'échoppe.

Il marcha vers elle, sans se précipiter, avec un café dans chaque main, et un chausson aux pommes sous le bras. Il souriait, bêtement, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle releva les yeux avant même qu'il soit près d'elle, et lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur son visage, il voyait de l'amour, du soulagement, et tant d'autres choses.

« Hey. » murmura t-il en lui tendant son café et sa viennoiserie « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle prit une gorgée du breuvage brûlant, avant de se tourner vers lui. Il s'était assit, là où il s'était assit quatre mois plus tôt, lors de leur conversation. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un de ses t-shirts, et un de ses sweats, et le sourire sur son visage s'élargit un peu plus. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, et le soleil brillait, leur donnant un aspect doré.

« Je...Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je...J'ai essayé, c'était censé être facile, j'étais dans tes bras...Mais j'ai pas réussi. Je fermais les yeux, et je le voyais, je sentais ses mains sur mon cou, je voyais ses yeux. J'ai essayé de dormir, tu dormais avec ce sourire sur ton visage, et je voulais m'endormir... »

Il voyait à quel point elle se battait contre elle même, il voyait qu'elle combattait les larmes qui menaçait de couler, il entendait l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il tendit sa main vers elle, et après quelques instants, elle l'attrapa.

« Je me suis levée, et j'ai un petit peu traîné dans ton appartement...Le soleil commençait à se lever quand je suis arrivée, ce t-shirt et ce sweat étaient sur une chaise et les miens étaient encore humides. J'avais besoin de... »

« Réfléchir ? »

« Non. Avant d'arriver chez toi hier, je suis venue ici, il pleuvait, je suis restée assise ici, sous la pluie, et j'ai réfléchis à tout ce qui nous était arrivé ces dernières semaines. La prise d'otage, me retrouvée menottée et presque mangée par un tigre, quand on était dans la voiture qui coulait dans l'Hudson, quand tu as décidé de faire équipe avec Slaughter, j'ai...j'ai réfléchis à tout ça hier soir. J'ai réalisé que rien n'avait de sens sans mon partenaire. Ce matin, j'avais juste besoin de me réaliser que c'était vrai, que j'avais vraiment fais le premier pas. »

« T'as pas fais le premier pas. » souffla t-il après un moment « Je l'ai fais il y'a quatre ans, et tu m'as rembarré. »

Elle rit. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer au son cristallin. Il était heureux, et elle l'était aussi. Il pouvait le voir. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était réel. Elle bu une longue gorgée de café et mangea la moitié de son chausson aux pommes avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Merci. »

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes ça, et je te l'ai dis, je fais ça uniquement par intérêt. »

« Pour me voir sourire. »

« Pour te voir sourire, oui. »

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, ils se tenaient par la main alors que le soleil se hissait un peu plus haut dans le ciel, et que les enfants commençaient à arriver avec leurs baby-sitters. Pour eux, le temps s'était arrêté, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Une petite fille s'approcha de Kate et la regarda de haut en bas avant de lui sourire.

« Madame, je peux faire de la balançoire ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, désolée. » répondit-elle en se levant « Rick, viens, je veux t'emmener quelque part. »

« Est-ce qu'il y aura un lit dans ce quelque part ? »

« Castle. »

« Bon d'accord. »

Les gens marchaient vite, sans faite attention aux autres, les épaules s'entrechoquaient, des dossiers tombaient. Kate n'avait pas lâché la main de Rick, elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui dans cette foule. Leurs doigts entrelacés passaient inaperçus, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils prenaient leur temps, rien ne les pressait. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant une grande grille, et Rick réalisa où elle l'avait emmené. Elle voulu l'entraîner à l'intérieur, mais il ne bougea pas, serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux entrer ? »

« Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. »

« Kate...On est pas obligé, pas maintenant... »

« Je veux le faire. Viens. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la tombe de Montgomery, ils se tenaient à l'endroit exact où Kate était tombée, à l'endroit exact où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Je sais qu'il est toujours dehors, je sais qu'il va venir me chercher pour terminer ce qu'il a commencé, j'en suis consciente, et je vais me battre. »

« Ka... »

« Laisse-moi finir. » coupa t-elle « Je ne vais pas me battre contre lui, parce que je ne veux pas le battre, je ne veux plus. Ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, être dans tes bras, et attendre que le temps passe. Je veux me battre, pour nous. Je veux me battre comme je l'ai fais quand j'étais par terre, sur cette pelouse, je veux me battre parce que tu m'aimes. Je ne peux pas le dire, pas aujourd'hui, et peut être pas demain, mais bientôt. »

« Bientôt » répéta t-il

Il se sentit bête, il ne faisait que répéter tout ce qu'elle disait, il tentait d'assimiler chaque mot, d'enregistrer chaque phrase dans un tiroir, il la trouvait merveilleuse, il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le mur était tombé, ou parce qu'il avait serré son corps nu contre le sien. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, il avait beau essayer, la seule chose qu'il voyait était cette femme incroyablement sexy dans ses vêtements.

« Castle, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il fit non de la tête et reçu un coup dans l'abdomen. Il grimaça et elle le prit par le bras. Il réalisa à quel point elle était petite quand elle ne portait pas de talons, il avait bien vu la différence de taille la veille, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes.

« Tu sais... » commença t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du cimetière « Je crois que j'ai peur que tout s'évapore si je te dis...si je te dis combien tu es important pour, si je t'ai dis à quel point tu as changé ma vie. Si je te dis que je... »

« Que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne crois pas que les gens ont pas peur de dire 'je t'aime'. Je pense que sii les gens le disent peu, c'est qu'ils ont peur en retour de ne recevoir que du silence, un sourire gêné ou un regard fuyant. Dire je t'aime c'est comme franchir la porte de ta nouvelle école, c'est un monde nouveau qui s'ouvre à toi, dans lequel parfois, il t'arrive de te perdre. C'est pour ça, que les gens ne disent pas beaucoup je t'aime, simplement parce qu'ils ont peur que ceux à qui ils sont prêts à tout donner ne soient prêts, eux, à ne leur donner que très peu, voire pas du tout. Les gens n'ont pas peur d'aimer, ils sont pétrifiés à l'idée de ne pas être aimés en retour. »

« Tu avais peur ? »

« Oui. Je pensais que...Je me sens stupide maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être un type sans cœur à cause de tout ce que j'ai pu faire. »

« J'ai fais des erreurs moi aussi. Je t'ai fais du mal. Je t'ai fais plus de mal que tu as pu m'en faire. »

« C'est pas important, plus maintenant. On est là, ensemble, on a traversé les épreuves, et on continuera de les traverser, on est une équipe non ? Un écrivain et sa muse, combattant les crimes. »

« Il va falloir trouver autre chose à combattre Castle, j'ai démissionné. »

« Tu as...Quoi ? »

« Surprise. »

* * *

Si ça vous plaît, je ferais une petite suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing belong to me, everything is Marlowe's.

* * *

Ils étaient assit face à face dans un café, leurs genoux se touchaient, leurs pieds étaient entremêlés. Il fixait son assiette de pancakes alors que les mots prononcés par Kate quelques minutes plus tôt résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_« Castle, je te l'ai dis, tu es tout ce que je veux. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. »_

Il l'avait embrassé, au milieu de la rue, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il était amoureux, fou amoureux. Il l'avait entraîné dans le petit café, en grognant qu'il mourrait de faim, et avait commandé à manger pour une demi-douzaine de personnes.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux te demander de passer l'été avec moi dans les Hamptons ? »

« Tu peux toujours demander. »

« Hum, je vais le faire. Il faut juste que...Ma mère et Alexis...Ce serait étrange si... »

« Oui, assez. »

Ils se mirent à rire, elle avait l'impression que rien avait changé, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Partenaires. Amis. Mais d'un autre côté, tout était différent, c'était comme si il était là, dans sa peau, ancré en elle, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se lancer avant, comment elle avait pu résister aussi longtemps. Elle voyait son regard, ses lèvres, ses mains, elle voyait son sourire amusé.

« Tu sais, je peux t'entendre réfléchir. » souffla t-il « Alors, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Je...Hum... » bégaya t-elle « C'est stupide. »

« Faux. Allez, dis-moi. »

« Je me demandais comment j'allais faire. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi et tu vas rentrer chez toi...J'ai...Je sais pas comment je vais faire si je suis pas avec toi... »

Elle baissa les yeux, et il vit un mélange de peur et de honte dans son regard. Il posa sa main sur le sienne, et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle au point que leurs fronts se touchaient.

« Kate. » murmura t-il « Kate, regarde-moi. »,

« C'est stupide. Tellement stupide. »

« Non, je trouve ça...Fort de ta part de me le dire. Kate, c'est fort de montrer ses faiblesses. » continua t-il « Je ne veux pas qu'on se cache des choses, je veux qu'on soit comme on a toujours été, je veux qu'on soit honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. »

« J'ai tellement peur de te dire au revoir, et de ne plus jamais te revoir. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et que je ne sois pas là...Je... »

Il l'embrassa, passionnément, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle se taise. Si ils n'avaient pas été en public, si cette table n'avait pas été entre eux, il aurait fait bien plus que l'embrasser. Bien plus que goûter à ses lèvres, que glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« On est à quelques blocs de ton appartement. » souffla t-il en rompant le baiser « L'addition s'il vous plaît ! »

* * *

Il fixait le plafond, espérant que ça l'aiderait à reprendre son souffle. Depuis dix minutes, elle était allongée, la tête sur son torse, un bras au niveau de sa taille. Il se demandait si elle dormait, elle respirait tranquillement, paisiblement, alors que lui avait encore une respiration saccadée. Il passa une main sur son visage, et mit les quelques mèches de cheveux qui était sur sa joue derrière son oreille. Il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, et un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Il entendit son portable sonner plusieurs fois au loin, et se défit doucement de son emprise. Elle grommela, et tenta de le rattraper, mais il murmura qu'il devait appeler Alexis. Il attrapa son caleçon et l'enfila, avant d'aller dans le salon où se trouvait son pantalon, et donc son téléphone. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'appel n'était pas d'Alexis, mais de Ryan.

_« Hey Castle, c'est Kevin. Je sais pas si tu sais ce qui s'est passé, mais euh...Beckett a démissionné et Javi est suspendu. Enfin...J'appelle pour te dire qu'on l'a eu. Maddox, le sniper, on l'a eu. Il a tué un type, Smith, et il fouillait son appartement quand la police est arrivée. Il s'est prit une balle dans l'épaule mais on l'a pas laissé à l'hôpital, et j'ai du dire une certaine partie de l'histoire à Gates, du coup, il est en salle d'interrogation. Ce serait cool que tu ailles voir Beckett pour lui dire qu'elle est hors de danger. Je te tiens au courant...Je dois y aller, a bientôt mec. » _

Il resta immobile un moment, avant de se précipiter vers la chambre. Il failli glisser sur son pantalon, et se rattrapa a temps pour atterrir sur lit, juste aux pieds de Kate. Elle gémit, et ouvrit doucement les yeux, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

« Castle, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ryan a appelé, il voulait que je te dise qu'ils ont Maddox. »

« Qu..Quoi ? » souffla t-elle en se relevant « Où ? Quand ? »

« Mon...D'après le nom que m'a donné Ryan, Maddox a tué mon contact. Il m'a pas donné de détails...Tu veux...Tu veux que je l'appelle ? »

« Non. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration et regarda ses mains, elle tremblait, tout son corps tremblait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et Rick la serrait dans ses bras. Il frottait ses deux mains dans son dos et l'embrassait dans les cheveux en murmurant que tout était finit. Mais elle avait le sentiment que tout ne faisait que commencer. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se fasse tuer, il n'y aurait pas eu de procès.

« Je...Je vais appeler Ryan. Tu peux ? »

Elle s'était calmée depuis plusieurs minutes, les larmes avaient séchés et elle avait simplement profité de l'étreinte de son partenaire. Elle désigna la porte du menton et il sourit, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois dans les cheveux avant de se lever.

« Il faut que je préviennes Alexis de toute façon. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi. »

* * *

A suivre :)


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing belong to me, everything is Marlowe's.

* * *

Allongée au centre du lit, le téléphone collée contre son oreille, elle écoutait Ryan s'excuser depuis de longues minutes. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais il semblait croire le contraire. Il lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails ce qu'il avait fait à partir du moment où elle et Esposito avaient quittés le poste pour aller à la recherche de Maddox. Gates était le dernier recours qu'il avait.

« Kevin. » coupa t-elle « Merci. Sans toi, je serai morte. Alors, s'il te plaît, arrête. »

« Mais Beckett je... »

« Non. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as donné l'opportunité de changer ma vie, de faire les choses correctement. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

« Reviens, Beckett, il faut que tu reviennes. C'est un champ de bataille ici, j'ai dis à Gates qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, je lui ai expliqué les choses vaguement, et elle ne m'a pas posé trop de questions, mais je le sens pas, je...J'aime vraiment pas ce qui se passe. »

« Tu as interrogé Maddox ? »

« Oui, enfin, il n'a pas dit un mot. Gates était assise face à lui, et il la fixait droit dans les yeux, comme si il essayait de la tuer avec son regard, c'était flippant. »

« Ils vont venir le chercher. »

« Qui ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais quelqu'un va venir pour lui, ou alors, il va tenter de s'échapper. » souffla t-elle alors que Rick entrait dans la chambre « Il avait un portable, un carnet ? Quelque chose qui puisse donner le nom de son patron ? »

« Le labo trace ses appels, mais pour l'instant on a rien. » répondit-il « Tu vas pas revenir ? Cette démission, elle est définitive ? »

« Oui, c'est...fini. »

« Parce que... » rit-il « Je crois pas que Gates soit du même avis. Elle est à côté de moi, et euh...elle voudrait que tu viennes... »

* * *

Il lui avait lâché la main quand ils étaient arrivés devant le commissariat, il avait sentit qu'elle avait besoin de distance, il se tenait toujours près d'elle, il ne comptait pas la laisser, mais il savait à quel point elle était indépendante. La plupart des policiers les saluèrent aimablement, alors que d'autres se contentaient de baisser les yeux, comme gênés par la présence de Kate.

Ryan se tenait devant la salle d'interrogatoire, la main gauche dans sa poche, et la droite sur son arme, comme prêt à dégainer. Gates était à quelques mètres et discutait avec des officiers en uniforme. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Kate et Rick quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

Elle se sentit comme capturée, possédée par une colère noire dès qu'elle vit le visage de Ryan. Il arborait un œil au beurre noire et avait un pansement au niveau de l'arcade. Mais il souriait en s'avançant vers elle.

« Mon Dieu, il t'as fait ça ? »

« C'est rien comparé à ce que je lui ai fais. » répondit-il avec fierté

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? »

« Hum. »

« Beckett. » lança Gates « Merci d'être venue. Vous aussi Castle. »

« Capitaine, j'ai cru comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Monsieur Maddox a résisté quand nous l'avons trouvés, et nous avons du ouvrir le feu, sans pour autant l'éliminer. J'ai fais de mon mieux, mais il n'est pas très bavard comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Je vous ai suspendu Detective, mais j'attends de vous des réponses, et j'attends de cet homme des réponses. »

« Vous n'en aurez pas. Ni de moi, ni de lui. Vous auriez du le tuer. Vous auriez vraiment du le tuer, parce que je suis persuadée que qui que soit son supérieur, il va venir ici, et il va le libérer. »

« Et tous nous tuer. » ajouta Rick

« Monsieur Castle, personne ne sera tué dans mon commissariat. »

Kate esquissa un sourire, et se tourna vers Castle. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et s'approcha de lui. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle murmura plusieurs mots, et le visage de l'écrivain devint blanc. Il recula, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle fit signe à Karpowski, et lui demanda d'aller enfermer Rick dans une cellule.

« Je t'en prie Kate, ne fais pas ça. »

« Je veux simplement te protéger. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées. »

« Beckett, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ryan alors que l'écrivain s'éloignait en criant

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'en sais rien, mais je vais trouver un moyen d'en finir avec ce mec, Capitaine, est-ce que vous faite confiance ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

* * *

Kate sourit, et entra dans la pièce adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire, suivie par Ryan et Gates. Elle fixa Maddox un moment sans dire un mot. Il était menotté, les mains dans le dos, son t-shirt était rouge de sang, et il avait une compresse sur l'épaule. Il ne grimaçait pas, pourtant il souffrait. Kate pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Une douleur aiguë la tiraillait, là même où la balle l'avait transpercée. Une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler et qui était due à cet homme.

« Alors quel est le plan ? »

La voix de Ryan la ramena à la réalité, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, elle savait juste qu'il fallait mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de cet homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à Karpowski d'emmener Castle, parce qu'elle savait qu'il se serait opposé à son plan. Elle devait se mettre en danger, une dernière fois.

« On va le laisser partir, et il va venir pour moi. Je vais lui tendre un piège. »

« Beckett, non. » murmura Ryan « C'est la pire idée que... »

« C'est la seule et unique solution Kevin. Il faut que j'arrête tout ça, c'est mon combat. Ils ont voulus la guerre, je vais la leur donner. Je vais finir tout ça, je vais faire en sorte qu'il se vide de son sang sur les trottoirs de New-York. Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi, auprès de ta femme, tu vas rester en dehors de ça, parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Beckett, il en est hors de question. »

« Detective Ryan. » coupa Gates « Quittez le bâtiment immédiatement. »

« Capitaine... »

« J'ai dis immédiatement Detective. »

* * *

Elle vérifia que l'arme que lui avait donné Gates quelques minutes plus tôt était chargée, et défit la sécurité. Elle avait beau avoir promis à Rick qu'elle s'en fichait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir soif de vengeance. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir presser sur la détente. Elle était à quelques mètres du commissariat, attendant qu'il sorte. Elle serrait le Glock dans sa main, jamais elle n'avait serré son arme aussi fort.

Elle le vit, descendre les marches, et tourner la tête vers elle. Il esquissa un sourire sadique avant de se diriger vers elle. Son cœur battait trop vite, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir alors qu'elle avançait vers une ruelle quelques mètres plus loin. Elle le sentait tout près d'elle et accélérait. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était projetée contre un mur.

« Comme on se retrouve. » rit-il

Elle sortit son arme et la pointa vers lui avant de se relever. Ils étaient au fond de la ruelle, loin des regards. Il leva les mains en l'air et avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger, ou qu'elle ne tire, trois coups de feu retentirent.

* * *

A suivre ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing belong to me, everything is Marlowe's.

* * *

Doucement, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, et qu'on la posait sur une surface plus moelleuse, elle ne sentait aucune douleur, elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux, tout allait lentement, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait chaud, et il y avait une forte odeur de café. Les voix étaient de plus en plus dures autour d'elle, elle ne distinguait pas qui c'était, si elle les connaissaient ou pas, elle savait juste que deux hommes se disputaient. Il y avait une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue, elle en était sûre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et réalisa qu'elle était dans la salle de repos, allongée sur le canapé. Elle tenta de les garder ouverts mais ils se refermèrent instantanément.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui as tiré dessus ! »

« C'était un accident, il était sur elle, j'ai pas eu le choix ! »

« T'aurais pu la tuer bordel ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, et constata que c'était Ethan Slaughter qui se tenait dos à elle, et qu'à côté de lui se tenait Esposito. L'hispanique tournait en rond alors qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Rick se précipiter vers elle. Il parlait trop vite pour qu'elle ne comprenne quoique ce soit.

Elle se releva et posa sa main sur la joue de Rick, elle sentit une douleur dans le dos. Elle tourna la tête avec précaution et remarqua la longue entaille dans sa veste et son t-shirt ainsi que du sang. Elle serra la main de Rick alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur son front. Il continuait de parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler, il allait trop vite.

« Rick, tais-toi. » ordonna t-elle avant de relever les yeux vers Esposito « Javi ? »

« Je te jure, c'est pas ma faute, c'est la sienne. »

Il désigna Slaughter qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire niait alors que Gates entrait à son tour dans la salle de repos.

« Qu'est ce...Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Le type allait prendre ton arme et te buter, je passais par là. Je t'ai vu entrer dans la ruelle, je l'ai vu t'y suivre, te pousser contre le mur. Tout est allé si vite, j'ai tiré sur lui mais il était déjà sur toi, et je t'ai touché. »

« Un imbécile, je vous jure ! » grogna Esposito « Et ça se dit flic ! »

« Detective Esposito. » siffla Gates « Le plan n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu, mais l'objectif à été complété. »

« Alors c'était ça ton plan, te faire tuer ? »

Il avait lâché sa main et son visage et s'était reculé, il était debout alors qu'elle sentait quelqu'un retirer sa veste et appliquer quelque chose dans son dos, Esposito n'était plus dans son champ de vision, elle en déduit qu'il devait être celui qui la soignait. Elle regarda Rick et tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa bouche. Il fit tomber quelque chose par terre avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

« On va l'emmener à l'hôpital, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, elle a besoin de soins... »

« Capitaine, je vais bien. »

« Vous avez une plaie ouverte et Slaughter dis que vous vous êtes cognée contre une poubelle en tombant, vous allez à l'hôpital Detective. »

« Castle va me ramener, et Lanie va venir me soigner, je vais bien. »

« Castle vient de partir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a prit la direction des toilettes pour hommes. » répondit Slaughter

Elle se mit debout et commença à tituber, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, elle était fatiguée, et avait mal partout. Elle haïssait ce moment où la montée d'adrénaline s'estompait, c'était comme si tout son monde s'effondrait.

« Je vais bien. » lança t-elle « Je suis fatiguée, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas dormi. »

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans les toilettes. Toutes les portes étaient entre-ouvertes sauf une. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée à clé, et s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle voyait ses pieds sous la porte. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'excuser. Elle savait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas, une nouvelle fois.

« C'était le seul moyen. » souffla t-elle « Je devais t'éloigner. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. »

« Tu avais dis que c'était fini. Tu m'avais promis ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, et il était devant elle un instant plus tard, les poings serrés et les yeux rouges. Elle se sentait coupable, elle attrapa son t-shirt et le tira vers elle. Il se laissa faire alors qu'elle entourait ses bras autour de sa taille, qu'elle respirait profondément au creux de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de sa partenaire, et embrassa son front plusieurs fois avant de soupirer.

« Je te déteste. »

« Je sais. »

« Je te promets Kate, je te déteste, ne me refais plus jamais ça, je suis ton partenaire, c'est à moi de te protéger, pas à cet incapable de Slaughter. »

« Je sais. »

« Jamais je ne tirerais sur toi, jamais. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu ne seras jamais seule, je serais toujours là, toujours. Ne m'enferme plus jamais dans une cellule. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

* * *

_J'ai grandis dans une bulle, je croyais que je pouvais claquer des doigts et obtenir tout ce dont je rêvais. Mais rapidement, ma mère m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible. J'étais pas un gamin facile, et je suis un adulte vraiment compliqué, mais tu as changé ma vie. Je sais que l'argent n'a aucune importance avec toi, je sais que je peux t'offrir la lune, tout ce que tu veux, c'est que je sois à tes côtés quand tu te réveilles. _

_Tout est différent, mais rien n'est terminé. Il va falloir qu'on se batte chaque jour pour que la vérité continue de primer sur le mensonge, c'est ton travail, tu me l'as appris avec passion et acharnement. Je t'ai appris qu'il y avait toujours une histoire. Ce livre marque la quatrième année d'une collaboration que j'espère éternelle. _

_Avec tout mon amour, tout mon respect, et toute ma loyauté, _

_Rick. _

Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les lettres écrites à l'encre noire, admirant la perfection de l'écriture de son petit ami. Il était partit un peu plus tôt, et elle s'était réveillée avec pour compagnie sa dernière œuvre. Frozen Heat. Elle avait ouvert le livre avec précaution, et tourné les pages en inspirant l'odeur du papier neuf. Juste au dessus de l'écriture manuscrite, en italique, la dédicace disait simplement : _Pour elle._

Elle avait lu le livre, elle l'avait adoré. Comme chaque livre qu'il avait écrit, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point il l'avait accompagnée au fil des années, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre dire « Je le savais, tu es une fan. ». Elle voulait conserver cette partie de mystère.

Chaque jour depuis sa suspension, sa démission, elle se rendait au parc, s'asseyait sur la balançoire, et attendait que le temps passe, qu'un enfant lui demande si il pouvait se balancer. Chaque jour, elle prenait un moment pour réaliser que c'était bel et bien réel, qu'il était son petit ami. Elle passait de longues minutes, debout devant le miroir à dire « Je sors avec Richard Castle. » ou bien « Je suis la petite amie de Rick. ». Elle avait prononcé une phrase, une fois, et avait été surprise d'entendre ces mots là dans sa bouche. « Je m'appelle Kate. Kate Castle. » avant d'ajouter « Un jour. Bientôt. »

* * *

THE END !


End file.
